Pesadillas
by marycarter
Summary: House pasa su primera noche en casa de Cuddy, ¿a qué le temerá?


Este fic es un poco tonto, pero se me ocurrió al ver la forma en que House miraba a Rachel al final de Massage Therapy y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Dejen reviews, por favor

**PESADILLAS**

Abrió con dificultad los ojos y su soñolienta mirada se enfocó en la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Era horrible. Demasiado recargada para su gusto, pero lo último que pensaba hacer era meterse con la decoración de una casa que ni era la suya y que a fin de cuentas, le traía sin cuidado.

Se restregó los ojos con la mano, tratando de despejarse y de ver mejor en la oscuridad de la noche. Algo le había despertado.

Un insistente ruido procedente del exterior, le hizo volverse hacia la ventana y pudo hallar al culpable de su repentino insomnio. El fuerte viento parecía haber roto la rama de un árbol y ésta había quedado enganchada en el alféizar de la ventana, golpeando el cristal con cada bocanada de aire. Producía un ruido tan molesto, que estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso, por lo que rápidamente trató de incorporarse, deteniéndose al notar como ella se movía, recostada en su pecho.

La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. No sólo porque antes de dormir hubieran suplido con sexo las horas que normalmente pasaba viendo tele por cable, sino porque nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Si semanas atrás se hubiese planteado algo así, hubiera vomitado o muerto por hiperglucemia, pero ahora que había probado a qué sabía la felicidad, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia.

Y el hecho de poder dormir toda la noche junto a ella era en parte responsable de su estado emocional. Realmente, estaba harto de tener que conformarse con verla sólo unas horas al día, desde la salida del trabajo hasta la hora en que la niñera marchaba y la Cenicienta debía volver a casa antes de que la carroza se convirtiera en calabaza.

Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar y su relación pasaría a la siguiente fase. Pasar la noche juntos implicaba un grado de intimidad y formalización mayor, pues sentaba las bases para pasar a otro nivel, al de ir dejando poco a poco algunas de sus pertenencias en su casa, desayunar y cenar juntos, compartir ducha cada mañana y cuando quisieran darse cuenta prácticamente vivirían juntos.

Se dio una leve palmada en la frente al darse cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Su relación recién estaba empezando y ya imaginaba cómo sería vivir bajo el mismo techo… pero no podía evitarlo, durante el día de reflexión que se habían tomado, había llegado a pensar que la había perdido para siempre y ahora de nuevo estaba junto a ella. El día anterior había amanecido solo… y triste. Ella no estaba y la frialdad de las sábanas le llevó de vuelta al pasado, a una vida de soledad y miseria a la que no deseaba volver. Por eso si tenía que hacer sacrificios los haría, nadie había dicho que fuera fácil y el camino estaba lleno de dificultades. Pero estaba dispuesto a sortearlas, si seguía teniéndola a su lado y era un poco más feliz.

Trató de desterrar los malos pensamientos y observó su rostro cubierto por la placidez del sueño e instintivamente la besó en la frente. Acarició su hombro desnudo y fue bajando por su espalda en suaves caricias circulares, mientras ella suspiraba en sueños y su rostro se relajaba cada vez más.

Verla dormir le daba tanta tranquilidad, que poco a poco se sintió contagiado y notó como iba sumergiéndose en un extraño sopor, hasta que la maldita rama volvió a golpear la ventana, esta vez con más fuerza, sobresaltándoles a ambos.

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que ella aun dormía, pero estaba convencido que si el ruido no paraba pronto, se despertaría. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las tres de la madrugada y contó las horas de sueño que le quedaban antes de levantarse y enfrentarse a la reunión con los benefactores que habrían de convertir el ala de neonatología en uno de los mejores del país. Sabía que ella se levantaba a las cinco de la madrugada para hacer yoga, lo que le daba de margen unas dos horas de sueño. No podía permitir que una maldita rama la despertara antes de tiempo, así que con cuidado, la apartó de él y se levantó de la cama. Cojeó hasta la ventana y la abrió, provocando que una fuerte bocanada de aire entrara en la habitación. Maldijo en voz baja y se volvió hacia la ventana abierta, jaló con fuerza de la rama, que se había quedado enganchada en el alféizar y cuando consiguió apartarla, la dejó caer al jardín.

Una vez terminada la tarea, cerró la ventana, volviéndose hacia la cama y estaba a punto de rozar las sábanas, cuando un ligero chasquido captó de nuevo su atención.

Esta vez no procedía de la calle, sino de dentro de la casa, fuera de la habitación. Volvió a producirse, esta vez más fuerte. Era un chasquido, como una piedrecita golpeando algo, tal vez un cristal o madera y en seguida cayó en la cuenta que el viento podría haber abierto alguna puerta o ventana.

Buscó entre la oscuridad sus pantalones, que descansaban en el suelo y una vez que se hubo vestido, salió del dormitorio, dispuesto a terminar con los malditos ruidos nocturnos. Caminó a tientas por el pasillo, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Dejó que sus pies se guiaran por el oído, siguiendo el lugar de donde procedía el ruido y finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación.

"Welcome to Rachel's world" leyó en unas letras de gomaespuma que colgaban de la puerta. La habitación de Rachel. El chasquido, que no cesaba de producirse, haciéndose cada vez más molesto, procedía de la habitación de la niña.

-Bienvenidos al mundo de Rachel… -Susurró para sí y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, a la vez que una sensación de pánico se adueñaba de él.

No sabía si quería entrar en el mundo de Rachel.

Ni en su mundo ni en el de cualquier otro niño. Los niños siempre le habían producido alergia. No los entendía, eran como aliens para él y le resultaban más complicados aun que los adultos, pues lloran sin parar, hacen trastadas que ni a un adulto con un cociente intelectual superior a la media se le podrían ocurrir, saben cómo manipular a los padres y abuelos y por supuesto, son unos mentirosos compulsivos. Por no mencionar que necesitan cuidados extremos y besos que él no se sentía capaz de dar.

Nunca se había planteado tener hijos. Sólo una vez Stacy se lo había mencionado como una posibilidad a largo plazo y él había fingido no escucharla por estar muy concentrado viendo la televisión. Poco después tuvo el infarto, la relación se rompió y la paternidad no había vuelto a cruzar su mente.

Sin embargo, por una mala jugada de Cupido, ahora se encontraba compartiendo su vida con una mujer que tenía una hija pequeña y si la relación prosperaba, en cierta forma se convertiría en lo más parecido a una figura paterna. Y eso le aterraba tanto o más que aceptar que estaba enamorado.

El ruido se hizo más y más insistente y por un instante se olvidó de sus dudas existenciales y empujó con cuidado la puerta. Ésta se abrió y un pato de peluche gigante custodiando el dormitorio fue lo primero vio. "Regalo de Jimmy" pensó, rodando los ojos.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y extrañado, se fijó en la ventana, que estaba entreabierta. Seguramente no estaría bien cerrada cuando Cuddy acostó a la niña, por lo que el viento la habría terminado de abrir.

Cojeó hasta la ventana, que estaba situada muy cerca de la cuna, rezando para que la niña no se despertara y bajó el cristal, echando el cierre de seguridad. En seguida la atmósfera de la habitación comenzó a resultarle irrespirable e iba a darse media vuelta para salir de allí lo antes posible, cuando se fijó en la cuna, cuyo interior no podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió deseos de marcharse cuanto antes, pero al mismo tiempo, quería acercarse y comprobar que la niña se encontraba bien.

¡Dios! ¡Estaba empezando a sentirse como un padre! Su cabeza comenzó a gritarle que se marchara de allí cuanto antes, que le dieran a la cría, pero sus pies y su cerebro no estaban coordinados y poco a poco, se fue acercando a la cuna.

Y un sudor frío le recorrió, al comprobar que estaba vacía. Las sábanas y la colcha estaban revueltas, pero no había ni rastro de Rachel. Estúpidamente, tanteó entre las sábanas, revolviéndolas aun más, casi dejando desnudo el colchón, en un vano intento por encontrar a la niña. Pero no estaba.

¿Dónde demonios podría haberse metido? Tenía ya más de dos años, así que perfectamente podría bajarse de la cuna y recorrer toda la casa haciendo trastadas, a lo mejor quería hacer pis y había bajado para ir al baño o a beber agua, pero claro, seguramente si quisiera ir al baño o beber agua, habría gritado llamando a su madre y él se hubiera despertado. Descartando esas opciones, su mente le llevó a la que parecía ser más factible: alguien había entrado por la ventana y la había secuestrado.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, rechazando esa posibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que no era tan descabellado. La ventana estaba abierta y la casa era de una planta y no sería el primer caso de secuestro, máxime cuando la madre de la niña ganaba el sueldo suficiente como para pagar un rescate. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no había escuchado nada? Se había despertado por una estúpida rama y no había escuchado a nadie entrar en casa. La niña podría llevar horas en manos de un desalmado, podría estar ya muerta… ¡Dios! Tenía que encender la luz, despertar a Cuddy, llamar a la policía, buscar huellas, poner carteles con su foto… y de repente se quedó completamente inmóvil. Un leve susurro alcanzó sus oídos y su mirada se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación, entre el armario y una estantería repleta de juguetes… y respiró aliviado al advertir, entre la penumbra, a la pequeña Rachel. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared. Su pequeño cuerpo se balanceaba y murmuraba una canción cuya letra no entendía, pero juraría que la melodía la había escuchado en una película de miedo.

-Rachel… -Susurró en voz baja para no asustarla, pero la niña no le escuchó o fingió no escucharle y siguió con su balanceo. Agudizó el oído y la canción se coló en sus oídos. Y por un instante se estremeció y por su mente pasaron imágenes todas las películas de terror protagonizadas por niños. Se acercó poco a poco, llamándola de nuevo.

-Eh… niña… Rachel… -Elevó un poco la voz y al no obtener respuesta, se agachó junto a ella, dispuesto a tomarla en brazos para devolverla de la cuna. Sus manos rozaron su pequeño cuerpecito y un estallido de dolor le hizo gritar.

-¡Ayyyy! –Le había clavado en la mano sus pequeños dientes se clavaron y rápidamente se apartó y se llevó la mano a la boca, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre. ¡Le había mordido! Esa niña era un bicho, la había calado al instante, desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella mini cuna de hospital cuando Cuddy la rescató de la casa donde su madre biológica la había abandonado. Y se había convencido de su maldad cuando le vomitó encima y cuando horas antes había mordisqueado su bastón.

No podía ser el padre de una cría tan demoníaca. ¡No y no! Cuddy tendría que entenderlo, esa niña le odiaba y su vida corría serio peligro si se relacionaba con ella.

-¿Te dolió… papi? –Un escalofrío le recorrió y se levantó de golpe. ¡Hablaba! Y demasiado bien para su edad. ¡No! Eso no podía estar pasando, seguramente lo estaba imaginando todo. Sí, eso debía ser, aun debía estar adormilado y pensándolo fríamente, estaba actuando de forma estúpida. Rachel no podría hablar de esa forma y seguramente le habría mordido porque estaba asustada o…

-No estoy asustada, papi. Eres tú el que tiene miedo de mí. –Otra vez esa maldita voz con deje infantil pero que a la vez parecía salida de ultratumba. No estaba ocurriendo, estaba imaginándolo, estaba soñando… -Me temes porque sabes que soy real y que tarde o temprano seré tu hija…

El vello se le erizó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose cada vez de aquella maldita niña cuya voz comenzaba a taladrar su mente, provocándole un molesto dolor de cabeza. ¡No podía estar pasando eso! Debía estar volviéndose loco, seguramente había tomado alguna vicodina cuando Cuddy y él discutieron el día antes y no lo recordaba. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! ¡Estaba alucinando! De un momento a otro vería a Amber y a Kutner y tendría a todos los personajes de la peor película de terror.

-No estás alucinando, papá, esto es real y más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a lo que viene… ya sabes, morderé tu bastón, te patearé la pierna cuando mamá no mire, cuando juegues conmigo te golpearé con los juguetes, cuando vaya al cole me expulsarán de la escuela y tendrás que soportar la bronca de mis profesores, te robaré el coche antes de cumplir los dieciséis y lo estrellaré y en el instituto comenzaré a fumar y…

-¡Cállate! –Gritó, tapándose los oídos. –¡No tendré que soportar nada de eso porque no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré!

-Demasiado tarde. Te has liado con mi mami y yo voy incluida en el lote. –La niña volvió el rostro hacia él y el nefrólogo ahogó un grito al ver como sus ojos estaban teñidos de un rojo brillante. –Bienvenido a mi mundo, papi, bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de la paternidad.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

-¡House! ¡Despierta!-Abrió los ojos con dificultad, mientras notaba unas palmaditas en la cara y el perfume de Cuddy inundando sus fosas nasales. Parpadeó, aclarando su vista poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y el rostro preocupado de su novia fue lo primero que vio cuando salió de la pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó ella, acariciándole la mejilla. -Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla… estás sudando, gritabas y te agitabas… ¿recuerdas que soñaste? –Él negó casi automáticamente, aunque recordaba perfectamente su sueño, tanto que todavía se estremecía. Respiró con alivio al comprobar, que había sido precisamente eso: un sueño. La mirada curiosa y preocupada de la decana, su cabello mojado y su cuerpo cubierto sólo con una toalla, le provocaran unas repentinas ganas de besarla.

-¿Eres tan efusivo por las mañanas? –Le preguntó sonriendo cuando se separaron.

-Psss, tendrás que acostumbrarte. –Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Por qué no me despertaste? Sabes que soy bueno ayudándote a lavarte la espalda. –Murmuró, tratando de quitarle la toalla. Ella entre risas trató de apartarle las manos, señalando el despertador.

-Me he quedado dormida y llego tarde. –Susurró, dándole un último beso.

-¡Ma-má! –Se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación y nuevamente, Gregory House se estremeció al oír la voz de aquella niña. No, otra vez no…

-Mmm parece que Rachel se ha despertado… -Murmuró ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba torpemente hacia el baño -¿Puedes cogerla mientras me termino de secar el pelo? Ya llego tarde… -El miedo y titubeo con que se lo pidió, le hizo asentir, pero realmente no quería ir a la habitación de Rachel. No quería coger a esa niña, ni verla nunca más era una niña diabólica, el demonio en persona, la viva imagen de Damian y seguro que estaba maquinando cómo terminar con él.

Comenzó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad y pensó en todo el daño que esa niña podría hacerle… ¿y si le echaba lejía a la comida? ¿O rompía su bastón? O peor aun, le daba una patada en su pierna infartada.

-House… –Le llamó Cuddy, sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, a la vez que el llamado de la niña se hacía más insistente. –Ve a sacar a Rachel de la cuna, por favor, si no se la coge intentará bajarse ella sola y última vez se golpeó y se hizo una brecha en la cabeza.

Volvió a asentir, aterrado y buscó sus pantalones en el suelo, viviendo una extraña sensación de deja vu. Caminó a tientas por el pasillo, aun en penumbras aunque algo más iluminado por el día que ya comenzaba a clarear y se paró frente a la habitación.

"Welcome to Rachel's world", leyó y empujó la puerta, con la mano temblorosa. La puerta se abrió y su corazón se paró.

No había visto la habitación de Rachel la noche anterior, ya que mientras Cuddy la llevaba a dormir, él se había quedado viendo un estúpido debate en la televisión pública, pero la habitación de la niña era exactamente igual que en su sueño. El pato de peluche seguía haciendo guardia y la cuna estaba en el lugar exacto que él la había soñado. La única excepción era una pequeña lamparita encendida, que daba una tenue luz a la estancia. Notó como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y en su mente volvió a escuchar la voz de ultratumba que tanto le había aterrado en su pesadilla.

Quiso echar a correr, avisar a Cuddy de lo peligrosa que era esa niña y marcharse de allí antes de que acabase con su vida, pero se fijó en unos ojos curiosos que le observaban desde la cuna y no fue capaz de dar un solo paso. Rachel estaba sentada en la cuna, mirándole fijamente, aunque al menos ahora sus ojos no eran rojos y brillantes como los de su sueño y había cambiado su expresión diabólica, por una de profundo sueño que inspiraba cierta ternura.

-Mami… -Murmuró chupándose el pulgar, mientras estiraba el otro brazo hacia él.

Dubitativo, se acercó a la cuna y la niña se puso de pie, echándole los brazos para que la sacara de allí. El pánico le hizo dudar unos instantes, pero al ver que empezaba a hacer pucheros y que más pronto que tarde se echaría a llorar, la tomó en brazos, sacándola de su prisión.

Y de repente el miedo se disipó y se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente idiota que era. Sólo era una niña, que le miraba de una extraña forma, como si se preguntara quien era ese estúpido al que a su madre había decido meter en casa, pero una niña al fin y al cabo, no podía idear nada malo… ¿o tal vez sí?

-Mami –Volvió a repetir, mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello, bostezaba y cerraba nuevamente los ojos. ¡Genial! No era la encarnación de Damien, sino la del oso amoroso.

Sin embargo, el dulce aroma del champú de bebés y el agrio de las babas, le hizo empezar a sentirse extrañamente tranquilo… y a la vez aterrado. Salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos, que ya comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente aferrada a su cuello y cerró la puerta con sigilo, para evitar que se volviera a despertar.

"Welcome to Rachel's world" volvió a leer en las letras de gomaespuma, estremeciéndose de nuevo, aunque esta vez el miedo era por otro motivo…

Ya había entrado en el mundo de Rachel... y ella en el suyo.


End file.
